The instant invention relates generally to opening devices, and more particularly, to a bottle opener.
Numerous bottle openers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to remove bottle caps. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,741 of Heine, 3,919,901 of Braman, 4,337,678 of Mumford, and 4,455,894 of Roberts, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.